Azazel
History Origin Azazel was a male Mutant who lived during Bibical times where he was part of an ancient tribe of similarly demonic looking beings that were called the Neyaphem where he served as the leader of this group. He claimed to be one of the oldest Mutant in the world and said he once battled Mephisto as well as others for the title of Satan. It was known that he enslaved and kills Humans in order to impose his rule and dominion. Thousands of years ago, he and his kin battled their arch enemies who were a group of angelic appearing Mutants known as the Cheyarafim with a confrontation on La Isla de Demonas. This saw the defeat of the Neyaphem with the entire tribe being banished into the Brimstone Dimension to serve as their timeless prison. Once there, he established Azazel's Castle to serve as a base of operations whilst they plotted their return to Earth. Azazel proved to be the only one of the Neyaphem to be able to breach the dimensional barrier between worlds for a brief time through the use of his teleportation abilities. Thus, he plotted to temporarily return to Earth at set times in order to impregnate women with his offspring. These children would be psionically controlled by Azazel at a later date where they were use to their powers in conjunction with one another to open a portal into the Brimstone Dimension through which the Neyaphem would make their triumphant return. Around twenty years ago, he began seeking women with strange appearances and abilities that normal Humans did not possess. During this time, he met the shapeshifter Mystique in Germany when she was married to Baron Christian Wagner who was a rich castle lord. Baron Wagner was, however, unable to bear any children and Azazel in his Human disguise met with him as a business partner where he was introduced to Mystique. In this time, Mystique was secretly taking lovers in order to produce an heir for Christian Wagner and fell in love with Azazel. She would be the only woman that Azazel had ever met where he intended to have some relations with her besides simply procreation. Whilst she was hesitant in betraying Wagner, she was known to had romantically been involved with Azazel with the two making love. Following this event, she discovered that she was pregnant with a Mutant child that would become known as Nightcrawler. However, Wagner suspected her betrayal which led to Mystique killing Christian before searching for Azazel though she was unable to find him. Azazel was, however, away dealing with the Cheyarafirm and left Mystique behind though believed she was capable of looking after herself. This chain of events saw the angry villagers attempt to kill Mystique which forced her to throw her child into the river and disguise herself as one of the villagers in order to save herself. The child that became Nightcrawler would later survive in the care of Gypsies who believed Azazel was the Devil. Following this time, Azazel would continue to mate with other women wihch produced more offspring such as Abyss and Kiwi Black. The Draco By 2003, Azazel was known to had sired several dozen children all of whom had reached adulthood whereupon he began to influence their minds to bring about his plan. Thus, these children such as Nightcrawler, Abyss and Kiwi Black journeyed to the island of La Isla des Demonas where they were to sacrifice themselves to open the portal into the Brimstone Dimension. This saw the Neyaphem begin their plans in returning to Earth in order to destroy both the Cheyarafim as well as normal Mutants. In their trance-like state, these offspring were not aware of their actions but their ritual was disrupted by the timely arrival of the X-Men. They had arrived after following Kurt Wagner and the disruption of the ritual caused all of them to be transported into the Brimstone Dimension. Once there, they were captured by the Neyaphem whilst Azazel took great pleasure in toying with them by making them believe he was actually Satan. He also managed to bring Mystique to his realm and began contemplating how to return to Earth since his plan was ruined and required him to sire new progeny to open the gateway once more. However, the X-Men managed to free themselves with the aid of Polaris who used her abilities to manipulate the portal between dimensions. This allowed the X-Men to battle against Azazel along with his Neyaphem where they were banished into an unknown oblivion. Powers and Abilities *'Disguise' : Azazel had the ability to disguise himself to mask his appearance by appearing as a normal Human *'Energy Blasts' : his powers allowed him to generate powerful energy blasts that could wound enemies or disintegrate them. *'Expert Swordsmen' : over centuries, Azazel had become a near unparallelded master over bladed weapons that allowed him to wield swords expertly in combat. *'Mind Control' : he had the ability to mentally communicate and even control individuals of inferior mental capacity. This power was also used to control the actions of his offspring even from within the Brimstone Dimension. *'Longevity' : Azazel seemingly had a long lifespan and was possibly immortal as he lived for centuries since Biblical times. *'Teleportation' : similar to his children, Azazel had the ability to teleport from site to site by way of the Brimstone Dimension. However, this ability was much superior compared to Nightcrawler and he did not need to visualize or know where he was going in order to teleport. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon In Other Media *The character would make an appearance in X-Men: First Class where he was an agile assassin who was a member of the Hellfire Club under Sebastian Shaw. Azazel makes extensive use of his teleportation abilities as well as swords against his opponents. He would fight against Havok and Beast where he was defeated by the latter. However, the character would survive and witness Shaw being killed by Magneto whereupon he would join the newly formed Brotherhood of Mutants. See Also *Azazel/Gallery Links *http://marvel.wikia.com/Azazel_(Earth-616) *http://www.comicvine.com/azazel/29-40526/ Category:Villains Category:Neyaphem